


True Friends Help You Crucio The Witnesses

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternal question that lingers in all men's minds: cake or death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friends Help You Crucio The Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was written for the SGA Flashfic 'cake or death' challenge, c/o Eddie Izzard. The title comes from an icon I once saw of the Slytherins standing as posse, arms folded and looking tough.

As the slices of cake are placed in front of them, Rodney says, "Death."

Ronon gives him an odd look. "Death?"

Beyond him, understanding is dawning on John's face, along with a struggle to keep a straight expression.

"As in cake or...?" Rodney looks accusingly at John. "You've never shown him Eddie Izzard?"

"I have seen the skit in question," Teyla says, her tone of voice mild. She supposes she should feel angry at their lack of appreciation for her efforts at cooking, but the truth is that her cooking attempt does not enthuse her any more than it does them. "And I do not believe this is Church of England, either, Rodney."

Rodney eyes his slice with all the distaste to which he would give a lemon. “So?”

“Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition,” says Ronon, grinning as he takes a bite. A moment later the grin is gone, and crumbs are blown everywhere as he chokes.

Later, Teyla reflects that friends eat the cake, but true friends help you clean up the kitchen after Ronon has spat crumbs all over it.


End file.
